


admitting isn't fixing, so what is it worth?

by 500ugs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, but i dont recommend, give me approval and attention, i dont know why im posting this, i guess, im just sad, its boring, its sad, read if you want, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500ugs/pseuds/500ugs
Summary: idk/ just. venting. poetry. ig
Kudos: 3





	admitting isn't fixing, so what is it worth?

it looks like cherry blossoms that bloomed out of your heart, ripping every single vein and causing you to scream out bleeding.

but no one hears because its all in your head.

it's the slow dripping that looks like sizzling water that burned off your skin, that called you mine.

it's like running in the cold forest, knowing it's chasing you but not knowing who.  
it's feeling the thorns scratching your thighs as you sat in the wet grass, but you couldn't say sorry.

it popped and it fizzled like a soda can you'd share with your buddy called happiness, but happiness was only a fib and you watched as the  
simulation glitched and twitched and there was no more.

but sadness came and gave you a hand to help you from the gravelling sand, the sand that you sunk deeper and deeper into.

even as sadness lifted you the thorns still tore and scratched, still ripped your porcelain skin the way you'd rip out your hair on a night of distress.

but you felt it didn't hurt anymore because watching happiness fade was your worst pain, so all you could do was focus on sadness' hand in yours as they  
whispered in your ear that you're all theirs.

even as they hugged you, you felt the devil on your shoulder stab it's fork into your skin, the same way sadness' claws would rip at your back as if   
possessing, as if saying i'm the only one that'll ever care.

so you sat on the rusty wooden bench and watched as the cherry blossom trees lost all their blossom and you watched as her petals fell, her happiness  
fade just as yours did.

so now it was just you two.

just the bare branches, and your bare, cold heart.


End file.
